


【DMC/VD】美女与野兽

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 叫这个名字只是因为窝懒得想标题了是被逼产粮的龙王，路路的点梗瞎抖x阿尼但理直气壮打VDtag，瞎抖，瞎抖当然也是哥！没了，很短，就这样。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【DMC/VD】美女与野兽

**Author's Note:**

> 叫这个名字只是因为窝懒得想标题了
> 
> 是被逼产粮的龙王，路路的点梗
> 
> 瞎抖x阿尼但
> 
> 理直气壮打VDtag，瞎抖，瞎抖当然也是哥！
> 
> 没了，很短，就这样。

“我发誓下次不管发生什么事都再不接这种委托了。”

红衣银发的青年踹开一个巷子深处的垃圾桶，猫着腰探进去看一眼后转身出来，又蹲下去看了看满是灰尘不知道停在那儿多久的破旧吉普车底。

“桃桃？白雪？还是小粉……好吧叫什么来着、快出来。”

为了躲开某位大小姐的围追堵截，我们的恶魔猎人不得不从他的中间人手里接了个谁都可以干的委托——帮两条街外花店店老太太找猫。谁知道那猫会不会只是出去散步，或者幽会，兴许到了晚上或者肚子饿了就回去了呢。

Dante顺着顺着巷子有一搭没一搭地继续着他的寻猫大业，思忖着不如先去前面的店里吃一杯草莓圣代，反正猫这种生物，该出来的时候自然会出来，不想被你找到的时候那是无论如何也找不到。

然后他听见了某种野兽的咆哮声。

那是一只漆黑而优雅的大型猫科动物，它下半身蜷缩着蹲在巷子的角落里，红宝石般的竖瞳闪着威胁的光。

“嘿，我猜你肯定不是我要找的小猫咪对吧。露露？对，就是露露。”

那只漆黑的猫科动物眼里威胁褪下去一些，它抖了一下耳朵，从蜷缩起来的肚皮下叼出一只褐黄斑点的白色小猫，踱着悠闲的步子把叫做露露的小猫放在恶魔猎人的臂弯里。

“哇哦，这可真是——看来我的圣代有钱付了。谢谢，伙计。”

黑色的大猫发出呼噜的声响，用头顶轻轻蹭了一下Dante的侧腰。

“Dante！你说猫找到了、但是这个……”

老年绅士一边玩着他的礼帽，后退了两步打量着明显体型过大的黑色大猫。

“说什么呢Morrison。”Dante转过身，露出趴在他臂弯里打瞌睡的小小三花，“这才是你要的猫。”

“那这只呢，你怎么什么都往家捡，这是猫吗，这是豹吧！”

Dante挑了挑眉，往黑色大猫的方向扔出去一只毛球，它跃起来接住那只毛团，用爪子捧着侧躺在地上扭动起来。

“瞧，这就是一只猫。”Dante拍了拍手，翻身坐进书桌后的椅子里，“不管怎么样，这委托是它完成的，它要是想呆在这里就呆着吧，再说我总觉得它长得还有那么一些面熟。”

“好吧好吧，随便你。这是新的任务，目击者说是恶魔，或者妖怪。你应该会感兴趣。”

“放那儿吧，我就去。”

“嘿伙计，你一定要跟来吗，我说了吧等会儿可能会汤汤水水特别难看你在事务所等着不好吗？”

黑色大猫有些不悦地低吼了两声，甩着尾巴向前跑了几步，只留下一个优雅的屁股对着红衣的恶魔猎人。

哼，不愧是猫科动物，脾气还不小。Dante勾起嘴角，双手插进兜里，红色的风衣下摆在暮色里铺开一片鲜艳。在他视线的尽头，一些黑烟汇聚成披着黑色破布骷髅的模样，捧着锈迹斑斑的镰刀摇摇晃晃。Dante吹了声口哨，从后腰拔出的双枪在食指上转着花里胡哨的枪花。

然而那只黑色的大猫用尾巴勾住他的脚踝，阻住Dante继续往前的脚步的同时压低上半身，喉咙深处发出充满威胁的咆哮。漆黑的身躯里浮出几道深紫色的光痕，它往前冲刺了几步，头顶和脖子冒出几根黑色的尖刺，炸开的一瞬刺穿了远处的恶魔。

Dante一瞬听见自己粗重的呼吸，那是一些零碎的记忆，漆黑的猫科动物被剥离开剩下黑色的内核，一只、两只、三只……他艰难地击败拦路的野兽，最终来到了一间像是卧室的房间。右手边是一扇巨大的落地扇，从那扇镜子里走出和自己一模一样的人——

温热潮湿的触感突兀地出现在Dante的手心，他下意识地瑟缩了一下，发现自己不知何时跌坐在地上，那头巨大的猫科动物红宝石一般的双眼澄澈地倒映出他的影子，柔软的舌头试探地又舔了一下他的下颌，头顶蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

他愣了一下，揉了揉大猫的侧颈，默默地把自己埋进蓬松的毛绒里。

似乎有谁说过，猫科动物都是占有欲极强且一旦熟稔之后十分黏人的生物，Dante现在算是领教了。

那只大猫似乎已经把事务所当作了自己的领地，每天Dante都会看到它雄赳赳气昂昂地巡视每一寸的角落。然后它会非常理所当然地趴在Dante脚边，用尾巴圈住恶魔猎人的脚踝打盹儿。最开始Dante尝试过把脚从它的尾巴里抽出来，然而那只换来它不悦的低吼和更加强势的紧贴。

等他发现这只猫科动物的占有欲愈演愈烈的时候，这天晚上，大猫跳上了他的床，暖融融的身子钻进他怀里，那根尾巴直接圈上了他的腰。他迷迷糊糊地把脑袋埋进猫肚子里，它的绒毛里有种独特的味道。带有一点点硬质的肉垫抵住了他的胳膊，温热的吐息呼噜呼噜地吹进他的衣领，带着柔软倒刺的舌头湿漉漉地舔了一下他的脖子。他轻轻地笑了起来，在一大团毛绒里挣扎了一下，找到一个温暖而舒适的位置陷进去。

银白的月浅浅地洒进窗椽，一个浅浅的影子从大猫身体中浮了起来，他在半空中默默地看着熟睡的恶魔猎人，一只半透明的手穿过月光，却又在即将触到那安安静静的侧颜之前突兀地停住。珍珠般的月光被飘来的乌云盖住了泰半，房间暗了下来，片刻之后，月光再次照进来时，那道影子已经不见了踪影。

“Dante！我才几个星期没来，房间怎么乱了这么多！还到处都是奇怪的毛！”

金发的小淑女全副武装地抓着拖把，气势汹汹地冲着屋主抱怨。

“嗯？我之前可能，养过一只猫。”

银发的恶魔猎人窝在沙发里，百无聊赖地玩着手里的扑克牌。

“可能？那后来呢？”

“后来？哪有什么后来，我根本就不适合养什么宠物。”

END


End file.
